No te enamores de Killian Jones
by MagaJV15
Summary: Emma acaba de volver a Maine luego de pasar un año lejos con una famila adoptiva pero acaba de cumplir 18 y es libre de volver,ella quiere volver a ver a su lindo novio Killian,pero cuando vuelve todo es diferente él ha cambiado,ahora es un chico malo y mujeriego, Emma no sabe como pasó pero ahora solo tiene una cosa que hacer y es evitar volver a enamorase de él.
1. Chapter 1

**Es mi primer fic centrado solo en Emma y Hook (Captain Swan). Es una de mis parejas favoritas de la otras historias están en receso por un tiempo pero si las voy a terminar, esta historia tiene un par de capítulos avanzados. reviews plsss.**

 _ **En esta historia los flashbacks son de cuando Emma y Killian tenian 16 y el resto de 18 añ el fic esta en 3ra persona solo se cuenta desde el punto de vista de Emma.**_

Emma y Killian terminaron nadie supo porque o como simplemente se dieron cuenta de que no podían seguir Emma no podía decir eso ella nunca se sintió bien con eso pero nunca pudo decir nada ya que su familia adoptiva se mudaba a Boston pero un año después volvió ya que había cumplido la mayoría de edad.

Ella esperaba volver a ver a Killian era lo único que quería pero cuando por fin lo tuvo con ella de nuevo no era para nada lo que ella creía. Él había cambiado y para su mala suerte no fue para bien Killian paso de ser el lindo y gentil chico que la volvía loca al chico que le gustaba romper las reglas y desobedecer a todo el mundo cosa que también la traía un poco loca tenia que admitirlo. Pronto él dejo de verla, prefirió estar con otras chicas de las que conoció luego de que ella se fue, pero ella no podía dejar de pensar en él. Pero fue el día en el que ella decidió volver a hablarle y ser amigos es en el que nuestra historia de verdad comienza.

* * *

Emma se había alistado toda la tarde pues en la biblioteca se estaría llevando una feria de libros que por lo que escuchó Killian estaría obligado a ir, se alistó toda la tarde y fue con la esperanza de verlo, Killian había ido aunque no le hacia mucho caso estaba con sus nuevos amigos unos tipos grandes y por lo que ella sabia busca problemas pero eso no le impedía los deseos que tenia de hablar con él, fue se acerco y empezó con un hola.

-Hola- dijo ella mientras se tocaba ligeramente la mejilla producto de los nervios que sentía en ese momento.

-Hola- salio despreocupadamente de los labios de Killian al ver a la chica que no había visto hacia un año cuando se fue.

-Linda casaca.- fue lo único que pudo salir de los labios de Emma ya que estaba muy nerviosa, porque aunque le costaba admitirlo aun sentía cosas por Killian.

-Gracias por eso la compré- dijo él ignorándola completamente el resto de la noche.

Ella regresó a su casa se sentía completamente confundida ese no era el Henry que ella conocía, todos los que lo conocían sabían que habia cambiado mucho pero eso no cambiaba lo que ella sentía por él. Lo que sentía por él solo ella lo sabia era un fuerte sentimiento que no tenia nombre aunque ahora parecía que a él ya no le importaba ella, pero a ella sí pero no estaba segura, enamorarse de Killian Jones era algo peligroso.

* * *

Como era de costumbre todos los viernes Killian iba al bar con sus amigos después de clases en la universidad por lo que ella lo haría también. Pero esa noche él no fue,ella miraba la puerta cada vez que sonaba esperanzada de que seria él pero nunca lo era, una chica que la había visto desde que llegó se acerco y le empezó a hablar

-Esperando a alguien, tal vez?- le dijo una linda morena.

-No realmente-Le contesto ella con tristeza en su rostro.

-Que va, te he visto toda la noche mirando a esa puerta

-Eso no signifique que espere a alguien- en eso la puerta suena y Emma voltea rápidamente, pero de nuevo no era él.

-Bueno a mi me parece que esperas a alguien y si no me vas a decir quien es no hay problema, solo creí que te haría bien algo de compañía, a que eres nueva.

-Me acabo de mudar aquí, soy Emma por cierto.-la morena se sienta en la mesa.

-Lily. Y a que ahora me vas a decir a quien esperas.

-Para que quieres saberlo

-Porque quiero exactamente eso- Emma la mira confundida.

-Quiero poder permitirme mirar a una puerta con la esperanza de que alguien aparezca, sabes, eso que sientes por "esa persona que no estas esperando" es algo lindo.él debe tener suerte.

-Bueno si él tiene suerte no lo sabe.

-A menos que me digas quien es yo podría decirte

-Esta bien vale, se trata de Killian Jones

-Killian Jones- Me dice ella con una mirada poco convencida.

-Ya sabes el chico más popular de la universidad.

-Sí se quien es Killian Jones solo que no creo que sea el chico para ti, digo él es tan él y tú eres todo un encanto..- Emma no sabia lo que quera decir Killian era perfecto al menos a sus ojos para él resto solo era un chico roto, malo y seductor.

-Aunque no lo creas yo salí con Killian solo que estuve un año en Boston ya que tuve que volver, cuando me fui Killian era diferente, no era es clase de chico.

-Emma sé que te acabo de conocer pero no quiero que te haga daño, yo sé la clase de chico que es Killian.

-Tambien yo.- dijo ella tratando de justificar su atracción a él.

-Bueno vale si te deja más tranquila te apoyare.-Lily le sonrie ya que de verdad le cayo bien Emma y le gustaria ser su amiga.

* * *

La semana siguiente pasa rápido y vuelve a ser viernes dejando a Emma ansiosa por ver a Killian ya que ella no iba a la universidad,no podía verlo por fin se hizo viernes y la oportunidad verlo vino de nuevo se puso lo más linda que pudo y fue al bar donde se sentó a esperar de nuevo. Lily llego al instante y le dijo

-Tranquila no soy él.-a lo que Emma se limito a voltear los ojos. Las horas pasaron y cuando Emma decidio darse por vencida un chico que le gustaban los problemas cruzo la puerta dejándola con el corazón latiendo a mil por a ver a Lily que le hizo una seña para que fuera a hablar con él, cosa que ella hizo.

-Hola

-Hey hola- dijo el chico con un poco más de simpatía que la otra vez

-Y que has estado haciendo desde que me fui

-Cosas ya sabes,me divertí mucho.- que quería decir eso Emma se preguntaba, todo el tiempo en el que ella sufrió por él, él se estaba divirtiendo.Y en eso él vuelve a la conversación con sus regresa a la mesa con Lily llena de dudas y en eso ve que Killian se le acerca pero ve que no era a ella si no a Lily.

-Lily te dije que era real y hermosa - lo dice mientras le muestra la foto de una chica muy linda en su teléfono.- Es mi novia Milah- Emma tenia ,muchas emociones juntas, como él podia venir y restregarle a Milah en la cara se sentia ofendida y trataba de mantener una sonrisa en la cara, cuando por fin se fue la sonrisa se le borró y miro a Lily pidiendo explicaciones

-Emma no quería que te enteraras asi pero es que hoy en clases él estaba hablando de su nueva novia y de lo hermosa que era le dije que seguro mentía porque sabia que a ti te gustaba,esperaba que fuera falso..- Emma sabia que ya no tenia oportunidad lo que tenia que hacer era dejarlo ir y no caer de nuevo, tenia que evitar enamorarse de él de nuevo.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien- pero no lo estaba.

 **Fin del primer capitulo espero que haya estado interesante.**


	2. Chapter 2

Porque Killian le hacia eso se preguntaba es que acaso ella había hecho algo malo, no supo que pasó con el verdadero Killian, ese Killian no valía la pena ella pensó. Así pasaron los meses en los que ella se iba olvidando de Killian, la compañía de Lily la ayudo también. Hasta que un día, cuando se dio cuenta de que se iba a quedar en Maine un buen tiempo decidió ingresar a la universidad, ella estaba normal con eso, así podía pasar más tiempo con eso también significaba volver a ver a Killian.

Ella fue a su primer día en el que Lily le explico como era cada cosa caminando al salón se topo con Killian.

-Hola.- le dijo él mucho más amable que las otras veces.

-Hola.- dijo ella tratando de mostrar indiferencia pero sintiendo emociones contradictorias adentro.

-A que ahora estudias aquí.

-Sí ingrese hace unas semanas.

-Bien, espero que la pases bien.- dijo él luego de alejarse.

De vuelta en clase la profesora les pidió que formaran grupos de 3 para un proyecto de el grupo de Killian eran 4 por lo que uno tuvo que salir, él que perdió fue Killian que estaba buscando grupo. Emma volteo a mirar a Lily con ojos de suplica.

.No no no no no no no no, por favor no me hagas esto.-dijo Lily dándose cuenta de lo que ella inevitablemente iba a hacer.

-Killian nos falta uno-grito ella desde su asiento.

* * *

Esa noche los 3 se reunieron en el departamento de Emma, terminaron pronto de hacer la primera parte del proyecto que era de un rato Lily se fue dejando a Emma sola con él.

Ambos se sentaron cerca, ella podía sentirlo respirar se limitaron a mirarse a los ojos ella solo veía recuerdos en él, ella no sabia lo que él veía en se acerco a ella, sus narices rosaron ,sus labios empezaron a acercarse podía sentirlos ligeramente pero no tan vio como él cerraba los ojos y se dejo llevar. Fue sentir como toda ella se llenaba de él, fue uno de los besos más intensos que le habían dado, estuvieron así como por un minuto hasta que el teléfono de Killian sonó.Ella vio como él se separaba de ella y no sabia que hacer para detenerlo.Él contestó y que sorpresa era ella, Milah.

-Hola, si estoy saliendo- dijo mientras se paraba y tomaba su casaca del sillón luego colgó y Emma lo siguió hasta la puerta, no sabia que decir o hacer. Emma sintió ese beso pero Killian lo habría sentido, ella no sabia.

-Emma lo que paso ahí- El corazón de Emma latía a mil por hora mientras lo escuchaba.

-Por favor no lo malinterpretes, pero eso fue cosa solo del momento.- dijo y se fue Emma cerró la puerta recostándose sobre ella y dejándose caer esta. Ella estaba segura de que Killian no le gustaba, o eso se repetía tratando de engañarse a si misma. Eso era lo que ella decía cada mañana cuando se levantaba pensando en el o cada día que pasaba y sabia que no podían estar juntos pero porque ella no podía admitir que le gustaba y ir por él, ni ella lo sabia lo único que quería era no salir lastimada.

Se sentó en la puerta recordando cada segundo de ese beso lo hermoso que sintió en ella cuando sus narices recién rosaban y lo intenso que fue lo poco que duró.Ella estaba enamorada de Killian Jones.

Y como no estarlo después de todo lo que habían pasado Killian le había enseñado a amar cuando nadie más lo hizo y eso era algo de lo que ella estaría siempre echo a dormir y soñó con el pasado.

* * *

 _Sueño de Emma/Flashback_

 _Ella y Killian tenian 16 años la familia de Emma se había mudado hace poco y Killian y ella eran habían hecho rápido amigos y había atracción ahí,tal vez demasiada. Por medio año habían sido amigos y fue cuando Emma y él salieron y se separaron del grupo donde estaban que empezaron a hablar. Las horas se hicieron minutos, se sentaron en una banca del parque a ver los arboles y apreciar el verde de la naturaleza. Fue cuando Killian se empezó a reír y Emma volteo confundida._

 _-¿Que pasa?- dijo ella no entendiendo el motivo de su risa_

 _-Nada nada, te vas a molestar - nada de lo que dijera la molestaba._

 _-Anda dime_

 _-Vale, eres hermosa.- ella no sabia como reaccionar, no era de ese tipo de chicas._

 _-...- enserio ella se quedo sin palabras._

 _-Emma te puedo preguntar algo ya que estamos en confianza- dijo él y le mostró sus hermosos ojos azules que le volvían loca._

 _-Tú diras- y si eso fue lo mejor que puso salir de ella_

 _-¿Mentiste cuando me dijiste que no mentías?.- eso ni ella no lo entendió_

 _-Ya sabes hace 3 meses yo te estaba molestando diciendo que yo te gustaba y me dijiste que no y yo te dije mientes y tu me dijiste no, no miento.¿Mentiste cuando dijiste que no mentías?- claro que mentía pero ella no lo dirá y él sabia eso._

 _-Tal vez-dijo ella con una sonrisa._

 _-Emma tu me gustas mucho - su corazón salto._

 _-Y yo no mentí. -claro que no mentía._

 _-Emma Swan, ¿quieres ser mi novia?_

 _-Sí.- dijo ella y le sonrió_

 _Luego él se acerco para besarla y ella no sabia que hacer, porque no quería decirle a Killian que era su primer cuando era una niña pequeña un amigo la beso de juego pero ella no consideraba eso como un beso de verdad, en cambio el de Killian ese si iba a ser especial, pero de nuevo ella no supo que hacer por suerte Killian se dio cuenta de eso._

 _-Emma solo tienes que cerrar los ojos.-dijo él y paso su mano por los ojos de Emma y ella los cerró.Luego ella se acerco y pudo sentir su el olor de su perfume que salia de su chaqueta de cuero.Él se acerco y lentamente presiono sus labios a los de Emma, luego el beso fue volviéndose más vez terminaron ella soltó un respiro._

El teléfono de Emma sonó despertandola de aquel sueño en el que sus recuerdos se habían sentido tan vividos como ese día, cogió su teléfono y leyó lo que decía.

 _Killian J._

 _Em olvide mi chaqueta en tu depa vuelvo por ella mañana. Buenas noches._

Tenia que volverlo a ver mañana ella pensó eso no era algo que ella quería, su cabeza daba vueltas solo con pensar en él, ya que ella aunque no quisiera decirlo estaba enamorada de él, tal vez nunca dejo de empezó a pensar

-Él no es para ti, tiene novia, es mujeriego, es mala influencia, no es amable contigo, él ya no te quiere.- Es enserio Emma eso es todo lo que te permitirás decir en voz alta.-Ella pensó, y luego volvió a acostarse intentando volver a soñar con el pasado pero no lo logró, pronto amaneció y comenzó un nuevo día estaba dispuesta a olvidarse de él, solo necesitaba un poco de destino y esperanza. El timbre sonó y Emma pensó que ese era el destino tocando su puerta, aun en pijama abrió la puerta.

-Hola Em vine por mi chaqueta.- maldito destino ella pensó.


	3. Chapter 3

Ella ve a Killian parado en su puerta preguntando por su chaqueta lo deja entrar.

-Adelante-le dice ella arreglando es un poco porque estaba en pijama con el cabello desarreglado pero a Killan no parece importarle.

-Buenos tardes Emma- tarde ella creía que era la mañana.

\- A que no es tan tarde

-Emma son las 2pm.- son las 2 de la tarde, soñar con él había hecho que el tiempo se pase muy rápido.

-Bueno espera mientras voy por tu chaqueta.-Emma habia dormido abrazada a la casaca de Killian,claro que eso "no significaba nada".

Cuando volvió vio que Killian habia estado mirando un adorno de un barco que tenia sobre la mesa le ponía mucha atención,apareció por atrás asustándolo un poco sin querer.

-Ah!- dice cuando se da cuenta de que esta atrás.

-No era mi intensión asustarte.

-Tranquila esta bien, tienes un barco muy bonito aquí.

-Al parecer demasiado, he visto como lo estabas mirando a que tiene un significado para ti.

-No, es solo que es muy lindo.

-Estas mintiendo

-Ah claro tienes tu "superpoder".- Killian se acordó de su super poder ella se lo menciono hace tiempo cuando eran amigos.

-Con super poder o no ese barco significa algo y si no me quieres decir esta bien lo respeto

-Es solo que ... -Él se sienta en el sillón y Emma se sienta junto a él.

-Pasa algo malo

-Mi hermano Liam, él me regalo un barco así cuando era niño justo después de que decidió irse la marina fue lo único que me quedó de él luego de su muerte.

\- ¿él está muerto?.-Emma conocía a Liam a menos por lo que Killian le había contado, su hermano seguía vivo mientras salían, cada mes le enviaba a Killian postales de los lugares que visitaba y prometía a volver algún día llevárselo a él a conocer el mundo a mirar el mar asentir la calma del océano, es más estaba convenciendo a Emma de irse con él.

\- el murió el verano que te fuiste recibimos una carta su barco se hundió en el océano no quedo ni rastro de él.- Emma pudo ver al chico del que se enamoró de nuevo puedo ver la vulnerabilidad en sus ojos y dejó de ver a chico frío y conoció cuando volvió sintió que había vuelto pero no estaba segura de por cuánto tiempo.

-Lo siento.-Emma estaba cerca de Killian,muy cerca de él

Nuevamente podía sentir su respiración podía sentir el calor de sus ojos clavando su alma, tuvo que resistir los impulsos que la controlaban por dentro. Si fuera por ella ya estaría encima de él, pero sabia que no podía , resistir se estaba volviendo una tortura. Ninguno hablaba solo se veían parte del cabello de Emma rozaba la mejilla de Killian, el puso el cabello de Emma detrás de su oreja eso le permitió ver su cuello Emma podía ver que Killian se estaba resistiendo también o al menos eso quería creer, los dos seguían mirándose porque según ellos las mejores historias son las que llevan menos palabras, ella dejo salir un respiro. Ambos trataron tanto de no hacer contacto , pero ella quería y suponía que él también porque no podían permitirse ser felices, ella no quería dar el primer paso, enamorarse de Killian Jones estaba prohibido para ella.

-Deberias irte.- le dice con toda la fuerza de voluntad que saco de ella.- Él cogió su casaca y se fue sin decir nada, Emma oyó la puerta cerrándose de haber hecho lo correcto.

* * *

Paso una semana y todo parecía normal justo era el sexto mes desde que ella había vuelto a Maine. Medio año, ella quería pasar su medio aniversario en su casa viendo películas en pijama pero Lily no se lo permitiría habría una fiesta de un chico de la universidad y claro Emma seria forzada a ir.

Lily obligo a Emma a arreglarse llegaron a las 11 y por supuesto tenia que estar él, ella se dispuso a ignorarlo,llevaba media hora haciendo bien. Pero él se acerco a estira la mano.

-¿te gustaría bailar?.-ella no ve porque no. Y coge su mano.Él pone su mano en su cintura ella pone su mano en su cintura, se miran los ojos,es como su pequeño juego ,muerde su labio,señal de su esta nerviosa y él lo sabe, la canción no es para siempre y termina ,solo le queda aferrarse al recuerdo.

Las horas pasan y un borracho Killian se acerca a Emma.

-Hola rubia linda.- le dice un poco mare ado.

-Killian,estas bien?

-Porque no estarlo-dice casi riendo. Ella nunca lo había visto así claro que aquí tenia la fama de borracho y drogado pero ella simplemente no lo creía.

Le parte el corazón ver al chico que conocía tan mal

Pero ella no puede verle los defectos aunque sean muy evidentes. Ella ama todo lo de él todo hasta las perfectas imperfecciones de Killian. Solo ve al tipo borracho que acaba de caer a sus pies y que probablemente mañana no se acuerde que la saco a bailar. Ella lo deja ahí esperando que sus nuevos amigos lo recojan.

* * *

Al día siguiente se rumoreaba que Killian y Milah habían terminado claro que a Emma no le importaba o eso se seguía repitiendo, así que decidió preguntarle a Lily.

-Lily, sabes de esos rumores que dicen que Killian y su novia terminaron.-trato de no sonar tan interesada.

-Ah eso, si es cierto, porque aún te interesa.-dijo sonando desinteresada.

-Claro que no.- una voz super aguda salio de la boca de Emma.

-Como sea Emma no te ilusiones te lo digo como amiga muchos dicen que solo terminaron porque Killian quería algo con Regina Mills.

-¿Regina Mills?.- Emma nunca había escuchado de ella.

-Sip, ella pero tranquila a ti ya no te interesa, ¿verdad?

-No claro que no.- dijo sonando un poco triste.

Pero si era cierto, toda la semana tuvo que cruzarselos, Emma dijo que era suficiente y empezó a ver a un chico llamado Neal claro Neal era grandioso pero no era él, solo que en ese punto ella todavía no se daba cuenta. Neal se esforzaba por hacer a Emma feliz durante 2 semanas estuvieron hasta que Neal se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba con Emma.

-Emma que pasa.

-Nada.

-Te pasa algo dime

-Neal, ya no quiero estar contigo

-Lo supuse, no soy tonto lo que quiero saber es porque.

-Yo aun amo a Killian, se que ha pasado mucho tiempo y él tiene novia pero igual cre- Neal no la deja continuar y la besa continúan así unos minutos hasta que Neal recuesta a Emma en la cama y le empieza a desabotonar la pronto ella para.

-Neal, no.- dice ella, Neal para con el beso.

.¿Que pasa?

-Soy virgen

-No sabia ...Emma.- la mira a los ojos y le coge las manos .- Te amo.- era la primera vez que él le decía te amo la verdad era la primera vez que alguien le decía te amo

-Pero yo no.- Emma se para y se va del apartamento de llega a su casa y se pone a llorar de verdad quería que lo de Neal funcionara pero no ella no sabia porque era, por Killian ella sabia, pero porque seguía pensando en él no lo entendía.


	4. Chapter 4

Porque ella no podía seguir con Neal. Él era un chico fabuloso la hacia reír, la amaba y la trataba como una princesa, pero no era Killian eso era, tal vez Killian no era el más romántico ni el más fuerte o el más lindo pero para ella sí. Emma se sentía sola y no quería hablar con nadie ni siquiera Lily.

* * *

Al día siguiente Emma,Neal,Lily,Killian y otros compañeros de la universidad estaban haciendo un trabajo en la biblioteca cuando Emma recibió una llamada muy importante,su familia adoptiva que hace 1 año la había cuidado,los Noland habían sufrido un accidente y Mary Margaret;su madre adoptiva estaba en estado de coma en cuanto a David tenía muchas fracturas, Emma los quería, porque durante el año que estuvo en Boston con ellos habían demostrado que la querían mucho por eso recibir la llamada le costó.

-Hola.-dijo una mujer

-Hola.-dijo Emma

-¿Usted es Emma Swam?

-Si,¿porque

-Llamamos desde la clínica de rehabilitación de Boston, los Noland ¿los conoce?

-Si...- Emma estaba asustada cuando se fue de Boston, lo que más le costó fue despedirse de ellos.

-Le tengo malas noticias-

-Espere un rato- Emma jala a Lily del brazo a un lado de la habitación.

-Lily, estoy en algo importante, voy a salir un rato.

-Esta bien, ¿quieres hablar de eso conmigo?

-No

Emma sale de la biblioteca hacia el jardín y despausa la llamada.

-Esta bien, ahora puede continuar.

-No sé como comenzar...- dijo la señora del teléfono luego le explicó que el carro donde iban los Noland había sufrido un choque por un conductor medio que iba conduciendo se fracturo menos, gracias a que tenia el cinturon puesto pero Mary Margaret que iba en la parte de atras no. Emma entró a la biblioteca donde estaba con Lily antes de que ella la siga le dijo que quería estar sola pero no le pasaba nada,nadie parecía notar que Emma estaba mal los demás continuaron leyendo y conversando. Emma salio de nuevo al jardín cerca de la biblioteca,era de noche y estaba lloviznando,era una típica noche fría de invierno. Emma siente que alguien se aparece atrás. Sin voltear dice.

-Lily estoy bien vete.-luego voltea y se da cuenta de que no es ella.

-Emma, ¿estas bien?.-Killian se había dado cuenta de que ella no estaba bien cuando nadie más lo había no Emma no estaba bien por más que intentaba ser fuerte, no podía.

-...-no puede decir nada se limita a negar con la cabeza tratando de contener las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

-Ven.- Killian se acerca y la abraza y le pone una mano en la cabeza.

-Todo va estar bien.-Emma puede oler ese delicioso perfume que la hace sonreír un poco

Pronto rompen el abrazo.

-Puedes confiar en mi,¿sabes?. Pero ella podía después de todo lo que Killian le había demostrado, no sabia.

Emma se queda mirando a Killian indecisa si decirle o no, pero justo en eso Lily aparece.

-Killian volvamos al trabajo .- dijo ella jalándolo a la puerta creo que ella creía que la incomodaba pero no lo hacia, Emma era cerrada pero en ese momento aunque lo dijera no quería estar sola.

Luego Emma se acordó de algo que había pasado antes de que se fuera a Boston.

 _Flashback_

 _Emma se había arreglado para ver a Killian. Estaba tan feliz, cuando llega se da cuenta que él no mucho._

 _-Killian,¿estas bien?_

 _-Si tranquila_

 _-Me mientes_

 _-¿y como sabes eso?_

 _-Porque te conozco y porque...- no sabía si tenia que decirle de su poder porque nunca se lo había dicho a nadie,digo que tan estúpido suena que una chica de 16 le diga a las personas que tiene poderes de saber si le dicen la verdad, iba a sonar como una niña de 3 años._

 _-y porque... lo presiento._

 _-Enserio lo presientes... ¿Emma Swam me estas ocultando algo?.-dijo con una mano en el corazón jugando a estar ofendido._

 _-Y tú también .-dijo Emma riéndose de Killian._

 _-Vale,te diré si me dices._

 _-mmm.- Emma no quería decirle pero si había algo que estaba molestando a Killian tenia que saberlo._

 _-Esta bien, te digo, a veces creo que tengo un super poder que me permite ver si las personas mienten. Killian se quedo mirándola . Emma se estaba arrepintiendo de habérselo dicho._

 _-Eso es ... Interesante, como tú. Le sonríe y la besa luego Emma interrumpe el beso._

 _-Espera yo no te dije eso por las puras, me tienes que decir porque estas triste._

 _-Esta bien,te diré. Ayer falleció un amigo mio muy cercano, su nombre era Baefire.- Emma se sentía mal por haberlo forzado a decirle._

 _-Lo siento mucho._

 _-Tranquila no es tu culpa,no es culpa de nadie. Sufrió un accidente ayer su familia me llamo y me dijo que ya no estaba, se había ido. Emma no dice nada lo abraza y se queda así un rato mirando las flores del parque._

 _Fin del flashback_

Emma regreso a su casa,se dio un baño y decidió dormir, iba a visitar a los Noland pronto.

Emma fue a la casa de Lily para decirle que iba a estar fuera por lo de los Noland. Se iba a ir en 2 días, ella empezó a empacar cuando vio que tenia 3 llamadas perdidas de Neal. Así que lo llamo.

 _-Emma,¿estas bien?_

 _-Si claro, me voy de la ciudad unos días por problemas importante._

 _-Bueno espero tu regreso._

Emma volvió a revisar su teléfono esperando ver si Killian le decía algo pero nada.

Emma fue a la casa de Lily un día antes de su viaje

-¿Por cuanto tiempo te vas?

-Por poco, como 3 días, me gustaría quedarme más pero por la universidad no puedo, además no tengo mucho dinero para quedarme fuera de la cuidad por mucho.

-¿Crees que ella va a estar bien?

-Si por que no estarlo, ella es fuerte muy fuerte.

-Emma si quieres hablar de eso conmigo sabes que puedes hacerlo.

-Lo sé pero no me siento lista.

-Como quieras.

* * *

Emma se fue de la casa de Lily y fue a su apartamento a dormir un poco antes de viajar. Pronto despertó y fue a la estación de bus. Fue un viaje no tan largo pero ella casi no lo sintió pensaba demasiado. Cuando llego vio a alguien que no esperaba ver, Graham.

 _Flashback_

 _Emma llevaba un mes en boston se aburría mucho y la escuela se estaba volviendo difícil. Emma estaba tirada en su cama escuchando musica cuando Mary Margaret entró._

 _-Emma ¿que haces aquí?_

 _-Uh... Yo vivo aquí_

 _-Sabes a lo que me refiero._

 _-No lo sé_

 _-Hoy hay una fiesta en la casa de una de tus amigas del colegio, Ruby te invito muy emocionada,tienes que ir._

 _-¿Tengo que?_

 _-Si, no puedes quedarte en casa todo el día._

 _Emma no era de ir a fiestas pero Mary Margaret parecía insistirle mucho y fue. Paso 3 horas sentada en una silla, Ruby estaba con su novio y sus otras amigas entraron a maquillarse. Ella no podía divertirse extrañaba a Killian. Ella amaba su compañía y le gustaba bailar con él, pero el estaba en Maine y ella ahí. Pronto se dio cuenta de que un chico la miraba._

 _-¿Que tanto me miras?_

 _-Wow calmate._

 _-Como sea._

 _-Alguien tiene un humor interesante._

 _-No soy alguien soy Emma._

 _-Emma lindo nombre. Soy Graham._

 _Le estira a mano para saludarla pero luego la empuja a bailar._

 _Bailaron toda la noche, conversaron también pero al final de la noche cuando todo parecia perfecto él le dio su número ya que Emma no le quiso dar el suyo, pero ella no lo llamo, por un motivo, Killian._

 _Fin del flasback_

Que hacía él ahí, ella no lo sabia, pero pronto se baja del bus, él parece no haberla visto, por suerte ella pensó. Tomo un taxi al hotal más cercano del hospital y se quedo dormida


	5. Chapter 5

Emma fue al hospital a penas se levanto, eso le permitia pensar en algo que no sea Killian,cuando llego fue a ver a David que le dijeron que ya estaba despierto.

-David...

-Emma ... Estas aquí -Emma se acerca y abraza a David.

Sí, ¿Como esta Mary Margaret?

-"..."- silencio.

-David...- Emma ve como los ojos de David se llenan de preocupación.

-Ella... los doctores dijeron que su situación es delicada, Emma no te puedo mentir me encantaría decirte que esta bien, pero no sé si lo esta.- dijo mientras se le cortaba la voz

-¿Puedo verla?- dijo Emma muy bajo.

-Sí,esta en la habitación del lado.

* * *

Emma fue a la habitación de Mary Margaret y se quedo viéndola y recordó el día que se conocieron.

 _La familia adoptiva de Emma luego de llevarsela a Boston se aburrieron y la abandonaron en otro sistema de adopciones. Emma por su parte no estaba sorprendida es más estaba esperando ese momento para volver a Maine, esa misma noche escapó por la ventana. Fue corriendo por la calle con una mochila en la que tenia un poco de dinero y algo de ropa, pensaba mucho por eso no se dio cuenta cuando un carro venia hacia ella, el carro no la golpeo pero la hizo asustarse lo suficiente como para caerse al piso._

 _Una pareja salió del carro y se acercó a ella._

 _-¡¿Estas bien?! - dijo una mujer de cabello corto._

 _-¿Te he hecho daño?- dijo un hombre preocupado._

 _-No, a que a sido mi culpa, yo me cruce._

 _-¿Podemos llevarte a tu casa?- dijo la mujer_

 _-Estaría mejor si camino sola._

 _-No, esta bien, no importa si esta lejos, no vamos con prisa._

 _-Es que puede como que por el momento no tenga a donde ir.- Emma dijo fríamente, no quería causar lastima._

 _-Ou, ¿Cuantos años tienes?- dijo el hombre._

 _-16, pero en 2 semanas tendré 17.- Emma lo vio en los ojos de los 2 lastima justo lo que ella no quería ver._

 _-Puedes quedarte en nuestra casa si quieres.- dijo la mujer.-Emma vio sus opciones era muy tarde para ir a algún lado._

 _-Vale pero solo por una noche._

 _-Bueno entonces sube al auto ..._

 _-Emma, mi nombre es Emma_

 _-Que hermoso nombre, bueno soy Mary Margaret y él es mi esposo David.- Emma sube al auto pensando en como volvería a Maine, lo que no sabia es que se quedaría mucho más que una noche._

* * *

Los 2 días pasaron rápido, Emma vio a Mary Margaret esos 2 días, también visitó a David y se quedo con él, prometió regresar cuando Mary Margaret mejorara y este de vacaciones en la universidad. La verdad salió relajada de ahí le parecia que iban a mejorar es más David ya podía caminar. Llegó a la estación de buses y se sentó se quedo dormida antes de que el bus arrancara. Se levantó a la mitad del camino.

-Wow, ya era hora de que te levantaras- dijo una voz familiar al costado suyo, Emma volteo asustada.

-Graham... ¿que haces aquí?

-Nadie te lo dijo

-Eh, no

-Me mudo a Maine

-Ou, ¿porque?

-Me transfirieron, ¿y tú a que vas a Maine?

-Nadie te dijo- dijo ella imitando su tono de voz

-Eh no

-Yo vivo ahí

Los dos conversaron todo el camino hasta Maine luego se bajaron del bus y Graham le dio su numero.

-y esta vez no me hagas esperar un año para verte de nuevo

-No lo haré- saca un papel de su bolsillo y escribe algo en el.

-Aquí esta mi número.

-No te haré esperar yo entonces

-No lo hagas

Emma se fue alejando pero sintió algo en su hombro.

-Emma espera

-¿que?

-no quiero esperar a llamarte

-...

-¿quieres salir conmigo el sábado?

-Claro, no veo porque no

-Bueno te recojo en tu casa.

-Si

-¿Donde vives?

-Tendras que llamarme para averiguar eso.

Emma se voltea y se va , empezaba a sentir algo por Graham, le parecía que ya estaba superando a Killian ¿o no?


	6. Chapter 6

Emma regresa a su departamento en la noche era jueves asi que iba a salir con Graham el sábado, estaba algo emocionada no había tenido citas de verdad desde Killian, la verdad desde que termino con él el resto de los chicos los había pasado por alto.

Llegó el día se vistió lo más lindo que pudo y vio la hora faltaban 5 horas la cita era a las 5pm y recién era la 1pm, pero Lily la llamó.

-Emma surgió algo pasamos la reunión de la proxima semana a hoy, en una hora en mi casa.

-Per-

-No peros Emma te veo ahí,bye- y luego colgó.

Emma sabia que tenia que ir, ese trabajo valia el 30% de su nota del semestre. Eran pocos como unos 5, todos amigos de Lily y claro también estaba Killian. Emma comió un poco y luego fue a la casa de Lily pero se acordó de que Graham la iba recojer, así que decidió llamarlo.

-Hola Graham

-Hola Emma, ¿Que pasa?

-Paso algo y-

-Vas a cancelar la cita, ¿no?

-No claro que no, solo que estoy en una reunión de trabajo de la universidad y estoy en la casa de Lily.

-¿te recojo de ahí?

-No tienes que

-Pero quiero hacerlo

-Esta bien te paso la dirección por mensaje.- y le colgó.

Luego toca la puerta y Lily le abre. Lily se sorprende de verla arreglada.

-wow Emma...

-Tenia una cita y gracias por colgarme.

-No sabia... ¿cancelaste?

-No, me recoje de aquí a las 5- dijo Emma sonriendo un poco.

-Tienes suerte la reunión termina por ahí, bueno pasemos.

Lily cierra la puerta y Emma pasa estan todos y ve que Killian la mira raro probablemente por lo que trae puesto, tenia un polo que le dejaba ver su ombligo y jeans ajustados. Al parecer a Killian le gustaba eso, lo que es raro porque cuando salían él preferia verla más natural ella llevaba una pulsera plateada que Killian le regalo cuando eran amigos. La pulsera era muy linda y Emma recordaba el día que Killian se la dio.

 _Emma conocia a Killian desde hace 2 meses y empezaban a ser buenos amigos, un dia que salieron en grupo. Emma vio que Killian tenia una pulsera unisex muy linda._

 _-Linda pulsera._

 _-Gracias, la gané en una apuesta._

 _-Pues es muy bonita- dijo ella mientras cogia su muñeca y la miraba._

 _-Si quieres es tuya._

 _-No, como crees, es tuya._

 _-Pero quiero dartela.- dijo él mientras se la quitaba y se la ponia a Emma- Somos amigos ¿no?_

 _-Sí- dijo ella mientras le sonreía._

Las 3 horas pasaron más rápido de lo que ella creyó y se hicieron las 5.

-Lily, son las 5

-Eso significa que va a llegar en cualquier momento.

-¿Puedo arreglarme en tu baño?

-Claro, te acompaño, ven

Pasaron 10 minutos y luego Emma salio a la sala y vio a Killian, los amigos de Lily y Graham. Se acerca y saluda a Graham.

-¿Cuando llegaste?

-Hace como 5 minutos

-Okay ¿vamos?

-Vamos

Emma se despidio de todos pero cuando se fue a despedir de Killian, él no le hizo caso, solo miraba su telefono y le dijo adios, es que acaso ¿él estaba celoso?, no tenia por que estarlo digo el le habia mostrado a Emma su desfile de novias desde que terminaron, pero ella traia a un chico y él se ponia asi, Emma no entendia pero se fue a su cita con Graham.

Fueron al cine a ver una comedia pero terminaron viendo un drama porque las entradas estaban agotadas, en una parte de la pelicula Emma se sintio nerviosa y empezó a tocarse la muñeca fue cuando se dió cuenta de que la pulsera no pulsera tenia valor sentimental para Emma y Killian claro.

-Graham me esperas un rato, voy al baño.

-Claro

Emma salio de la sala y fue al baño para ver si estaba ahí ya que fue antes de entrar a la sala para lavarse las manos, pero no estaba, se la habian llevado pero luego se le ocurrio otra ó su telefono.

-Lily

-Emma que no estabas en tu cita.

-Sí pero paso algo

-¿Que?

-Creo que se quedo algo en tu casa

-¿Que?

-Una pulsera plateada

-¿La que te dio Killian?

-Sí esa..., ¿espera como sabes?

-No lo sabia pero ahora lo sé.

-Bueno esta en tu baño

-Deja un toque que la busque

-...- un rato que se sintió para siempre.

-Sí aquí esta, ahora VUELVE A TU CITA.

-Sí claro la cita.

Emma volvió y terminaron de ver la pelicula, luego Graham y ella se colaron a otra y luego a otra, eso era interesante pero claro lo lindo que hubiera sido si la cita hubiera sido con Killian. Pero en ese punto Emma no estaba dispuesta a admitirlo.

Luego fueron por helado y se sentaron en una banca a durante horas, luego Emma se dio cuenta de que eran las 12. Graham tambien se dio cuenta y la dejo en su casa, Emma se sorprendio Killian nunca la habia dejado en su casa o habia sido tan amable como Graham.

-Me la pase genial hoy.

-Yo tambien.

-Tiene que repetirse

-Sí por supuesto

-Valió la pena esperar un año.- Emma se rió, luego él se acercó para besarla pero ella esquivo el beso y le beso la mejilla.

-Hasta otra ocasión.

-Claro, adiós.

Emma cerro la puerta, queria asegurarse que por fin se estaba olvidando de Killian, pero ¿lo estaba?


	7. Chapter 7

Esa fue una semana corta en la que no paso mucho, Emma asistió a sus clases con Lily, hablo por mensajes con Graham que a diferencia de Killian, él era el que tenia la iniciativa no ella. Le hablaba todos los días al levantarse y antes de dormir. Pero Emma no sentía nada por él, todavia. Ella de verdad queria sentir algo por él, porque él si que era atento y le hacia caso, aunque Killian y ella habian salido Killian nunca fue tan volvió a ser sábado y fue a la casa de Lily a hacer un trabajo nuevo para la clase. Nuevamente fueron los 6 a la casa de Lily; Lily,Killian,Belle,Wendy,Rumple y ella. Cuando estaban relajándose un poco Lily empezó a hablar.

-Emma ¿como te fue en tu cita?

-Lily -la golpea en el brazo.

-Emma eso fue la semana pasada y no me has dicho nada todavia, quiero saber.

-No fue la semana pasada.-Emma dijo la verdad no habia notado el tiempo

-Sí fue la semana pasada.-Emma voltea para ver quien dijo eso y se dio cuenta de que fue Killian. Ni ella se acordaba que habia sido hace una semana, pero él si.

-Bueno pasaron cosas.

-Cosas, ¿Que clase de cosas?-volvio a decir Killian casi como un reflejo.

-Podriamos hablar de otra cosa.

-Bien- dijo Lily

Killian se comporaba raro acerca de Graham, pero ¿porque?.Él y sus mil novias parecian felices pero Emma era especial para él tambien porque antes de haber sido su novia ella fue su mejor amiga y ese era un lazo que habían acuerda cuando eran amigos y él le pregunto si le gustaba.

 _Flashback_

 _Emma y Killian habían estado hablando por mensajes toda la tarde, hablar con él estaba haciendose común, llevaban siendo amigos durante unos meses y como que Killian le empezaba a gustar, de pronto Killian le dejo escribir Emma se preguntaba porque._

 _-Emma, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?_

 _-Claro_

 _-¿yo te gusto verdad?_

 _"Emma no respondia"_

 _-No- Emma se mintió a ella misma pero era muy cerrada, no le gustaba expresar sus sentimientos porque cada vez que eso pasaba la abandonaban, aunque ella no amaba a Killian todavia si le gustaba un poco o tal vez no tan poco. Pero Killian no podia saberlo todavia el amor era un arma esa pregunta la hizo ponerse nerviosa asi que empezó a escribir de más._

 _\- +O no sé_

 _+Tal vez un poco_

 _+jejej es mentira_

 _+¿Que yo te gusto?_

 _Y ve como Killian empieza a escribir, su pulso empieza a subir y recien se daba cuenta de lo que le habia puesto._

 _-No - eso es todo lo que puso corazón de Emma sentia dolor._

 _-¿Solo somos amigos?_

 _-Si :) ... ¿Emma me estas mintiendo?_

 _-No claro que no._

 _"2 minutos de silencio"_

 _-Okay... Adiós._

 _-Adiós... (esa es la referencia que Killian uso el día que le pidió que fuera su novia)_

Y ese día Emma lloró pero si a ella no le gustaba Killian, oh y fue ahí cuando Emma se dió cuenta de que le gustaba Killian. Era muy obvio pero fue ahí cuando recién se dió cuenta de que le gustaba.

* * *

Pasaron 2 semanas Emma y Graham hablaron mucho en ese tiempo pero solo por mensajes o videollamadas. Emma estaba ocupada en la universidad y Graham trabajaba en una tienda de articulos de caza, era una cadena nueva y lo transfirieron porque les faltaban empleados en Maine. Pero acordaron verse en una semana para retomar las salidas y bueno ver si pasaba algo.

Esa semana antes de la salida Emma, Lily y un grupo de chicas fueron a la casa de Emma para trabajar y se pusieron a jugar verdad o reto cuando le toco a Emma, alguien le dijo te reto a besar a Killian

-La proxima vez que lo veas tienes que besar a Killian si lo haces terminaremos el proyecto nosotras pero si no lo haces lo terminas tú sola. ¿que dices?.

-Ah, ¿es enserio chicas?- dijo Emma indiferente pero sonriendo por dentro

-Sí, el beso tiene que durar minimo 10 segundos y una de nosotras tiene que estar .

-Bueno vale.- y siguieron jugando pero Emma pensaba como le iba a decir que tenia que besarlo.

Se hizo lunes y las chicas estaban en el patio de comidas cuando una de ellas ve a Killian y lo empieza a llamar.

-¿Para que quieren hablar conmigo chicas?- dice él haciendose el guapo, cosa que hace que Emma voltee los ojos.

-Bueno Emma quiere decirte algo. - Emma estaba nerviosa hasta estaba considerando que tal vez hacer el trabajo sola no era tan mala idea.

-Ah.. si ¿yo? No estoy bien, puedes regresar a tu mesa.- dijo poniendo su voz aguda

-¿Segura?- Killian se acerco Emma y la miro a los ojos lo que la hizo ponerse más nerviosa, muy nerviosa pero no importaba.

-Bueno hay algo pequeño que quería pedirte.

-¿Y es...?- dijo él viendola

-Queria saber si querias besarme

-¿?- Killian le dio una mirada

-No, de esa forma, es un reto.

-Bueno si es un reto, normal para mí

Se acercaron y se besaron y ¡Dios!, Killian si que besaba bien,pronto Emma termina el beso cuando escucha risas atras

-Emma dijimos 10 segundos, esos fueron como 8, hazlo de nuevo- Claro a Emma no le molestaba.

-Vale lo haré de nuevo.

-Esta vez contaremos.

Se volvieron a besar Emma escuchaba los segundos atras esperando que duraran más pero no lo hacian. "8...9..." se le acababa el tiempo y se aferraba a los labios de Killian por ese ultimo segundo "...¡10!" y termino todo.

-Emma ya podes soltarlo.- Emma ve como Killian vuelve a su mesa.

Ese niño sabia usar bien esos labios. Pronto sus amigas se van y la cafeteria queda vacia salvo por Killian así que los 2 se ponen a conversar cuando se dan cuenta de la hora Killian dice que se tiene que ir y Emma concuerda.

-Espera Emma.

-¿sÍ?

-Este... bueno hoy nos besamos por el reto de ... tus amigas y ...- Killian esta murmurando eso es raro, bueno el punto es que mis amigos tambien me retaron a besarte.- Emma lo mira como que no le cree es decir justo despues de eso sucede que sus amigos tambien tuvieron la misma idea, amigos que ni la conocen sospechoso,¿eh?.

-¿En serio ahora?- la cafeteria estaba vacia, no se habian besado a solas desde hace tiempo.

-Sí, lo siento pero un reto es un reto.-dijo él con una sonrisa timida cosa que le pareció tierno a Emma.

-Vale esta bien.

Emma se acerca a Killian pero esta con los ojos abiertos tiene miedo que alguien los atrape pero él, él tiene los ojos cerrados, Emma estaba disfrutando ese beso porque como ella lo había dicho Killian era un muy buen besador. Pero ella decidió que era suficiente por un día y paró el beso.

-Adiós Killian.-le sonrió y se fue.

.Adiós Emma.- Se quedo y se sentó en una silla, eso era posible Killian teniendo todas las chicas a su disposición ¿quería un beso de Emma?, Emma llegó a su casa y pensó en ese beso hasta quedarse dormida, el beso de Killian le habia hecho olvidar de Graham, de Lily ,de los Noland y de hecho de todo, besarlo era como estar en otro mundo, un mundo prohibido para ella, un mundo prohibido por ella misma.


	8. Chapter 8

Emma se prepara para su cita con Graham, Graham la va a llevar a un parque con una laguna es un parque muy romántico, él se esfuerza por hacer a Emma feliz, si que lo hace pero ni modo, Emma no parece muy interesada aunque le encanta sentirse así, es más ella había esperado toda su vida por sentir que alguien la amaba como la amaba Graham. Pero en su cabeza seguía apareciendo Killian, era imposible para ella evitar pensar en él, porque él fue su primer amor, él fue el chico que la hizo sentir especial cuando ni ella se valoraba.

La cita con Graham sale perfecta esa era la palabra para describirla PERFECTA fue un día hermoso soleado y pudieron apreciar la puesta de sol, cuando Emma tenía frío él le dio su casaca, la llevo a su casa la trato como una princesa pero Graham no era Killian ella lo sabia pero no quería admitirlo, él estaba prohibido no quería caer enamorada de él,porque el amor era un arma poderosa. Emma llega su casa para hablar con Lily que se iba a quedar a dormir.

-Y ¿como te fue?

-Bien Graham es un chico maravilloso pero no siento nada

-Ah- Lily voltea los ojos y deja salir un suspiro como de irritación

-¿Pasa algo?

-Emma es él

-¿Quien?

-KILLIAN, sigues enamorada de él

-Es _mentira._

-Es verdad.

-Pruebalo.

-Bien, voy a salir con Killian y no voy a sentir nada, y ahí verás que no es él.

-Emma, él tiene novia

-Ella no tiene que enterarse y él tampoco.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Lo citare para estudiar

-Bueno si pasas toda la tarde con él y me dices que no sientes nada, te creeré

-Vale

* * *

Emma le escribió en whatsapp, vio que tenia de foto una con esa Regina Mills, los 2 estaban abrazados en una fiesta, y decía en su estado _she is my new dream (ella es mi nuevo sueño)_ , Emma trató de no ponerse celosa y le escribió.

- _Killian, ¿mañana en la biblioteca?, necesito ayuda en biología._

Pasaron 3 horas y no lo había leído. Y cuando al fin respondió no era lo que ella quería oír.

 _-Mañana tengo un día ocupado._

Luego vio los mensajes de Graham.

 _(5 mensajes de Graham)_

Pero no los quiso leer, prefirió dejarlo así.

Porque Killian no le hacia caso, ellos eran mejores amigos antes de ser novios y ella extrañaba eso.

* * *

Después de una semana Emma fue a la casa de Killian para trabajar en el proyecto; de no ser por la universidad ellos ni se verían.

Todos se sientan en las sillas y quedaba un sillón pero solo alcanzaba uno. Killian se sienta Emma se va a buscar otro asiento.

-Hey, alcanza para los dos- la jala del brazo y se sienta muy cerca de él.

Pronto Killian pasa el brazo encima de apoya su cabeza en su hombro, Killian pone su mentón encima de la cabeza de Emma, Killian toca la mano de Emma pronto entrelazan sus dedos. Emma se pone cómoda y se acurruca con Killian. Emma no sabe lo que él quiere, pero aún así sigue porque se siente bien de esa siguen todos conversando y ellos siguen así, Emma empieza a sentir un poco de calor pero decide quedarse porque estar así la hace sentir especial. Killian es un chico frío con todos, por lo que él la abrazara así la hacia sentir especial. Se quedan así un buen rato hasta que Lily que se estaba aburriendo un poco dice.

-Juguemos a la botella.

-Lily, eso no es muy de adolescentes, ya estamos grandes para eso.- Neal dice.

-No te quieras hacerte el maduro y por si no te has dado cuenta somos adolescentes.-Lily le dice.

-Okay juguemos.

Los dos se sientan frente al otro. O mejor dicho Killian corrió y se sentó al frente de Emma, ella cree que Killian se siente sexualmente atraído hacia ella tal vez no de la forma que ella hacia él, sino diferente. La botella es girada varias veces pero no les toca a los 2 de pronto la botella para, les tocó a los 2, Emma y no estaba segura si quería besarlo o no, por dentro se moría por besarlo pero sabía que le hacia daño pronto es sacada de sus pensamientos cuando sus demás compañeros empiezan a murmurar Emma se para y se acerca a Killian su labios están muy cerca pero todavía no estan juntos. Pronto ella va cerrando los ojos esperando a que Killian se acerque Killian lo hace y presiona sus labios en los de Emma cuando Emma esta a punto de separse él la coge de la cintura y la besa intensamente, él es un buen besador Emma lo sabe y Killian también, Killian muerde un poco a Emma, a Emma le gusta. Siguen así varios segundos cuando Emma se da cuenta de que todos los están mirando se van separando poco a poco hasta que vuelven a sus sitios. Emma va al baño y se lava la cara luego toca sus labios recordando el beso intenso que Killian le dio hace poco. Cuando sale todos se están yendo.

Emma volvió a su casa no sabe lo que siente por Killian pero si sabe que siente atracción física por él cree que tal vez podría pedirle que sean amigos con derechos pero luego se arrepiente de su idea, porque según ella seria raro pero la verdad es que Killian era muy sexy cada vez que lo veía Emma no podía controlarse su mente volaba imaginándose cosas con él. Emma quería saber si Killian aunque sea quería algo informal con ella.

La verdad ella no sabia lo que él quería, él jugaba con la situación y eso volvía loca a Emma. Que creía que tal vez, se estaba volviendo a enamorar de él.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sí pondré algo del punto de vista de Hook pero para el final, la historia esta centrada desde el punto de vista de Emma y para ella es un misterio lo que Hook piensa, pero ya se descubrirá como Hook llegó a ser tan frío. Y que paso cuando vio que Emma había vuelto.**

* * *

Killian la trataba mal y eso a veces la hacia sentir dolida, más que tratarla mal, la confundia. Un día le hacia caso y al siguiente la ignoraba. En cambio ella siempre estaba ahí para él. Pero sabia que en el fondo Killian tenia un buen corazón solo que nadie parecía conocer ese lado de Killian solo ella. Todos ahí conocian al Killian malo, que trataba mal a todos, pero ella conocía al chico tierno del que se enamoro, era difícil querer a Killian muy difícil pero ella creía que valía la pena.

Emma fue a la casa de Killian sin avisar se habia quedado despierta toda la noche pensando en él, toca la puerta y espera a que él abra, esta dispuesta a entregarse a él. Al parecer no dormir toda la noche la afecto pero es que Killian era simplemente muy sexy, él no podría negarse o al menos eso esperaba.

Se abre la puerta

-Buenos días- una morena linda abre la puerta

-Buenos días, ¿esta Killian Jones?.

-No, ¿se puede saber que haces aquí?.- dijo la morena tratando de sonar amable pero no le salió muy bien.

-Killian y yo ... estamos trabajando... en algo para la universidad , pero mejor lo busco en otro momento.

-Sí, mejor.- Esta a punto de cerrarle la puerta pero Emma lanza una pregunta.

-¿Eres Regina Mills?

-¿Como sabes mi nombre?.- dijo un poco sorprendida

-Bueno vamos a la misma universidad -dijo Emma -"y te investigue en facebook zorra"-pensó Emma.-Además eres la novia de Killian, él habla muy bien de ti.

-Oh, no lo sabia, es bueno saberlo.- dijo Regina sonriendo de que su novio hablara bien de ella.

-Bueno, me voy.

-Adios ...

-Emma Swam.- dice Emma al ver que Regina no sabe su nombre.

-Adiós Señorita Swam.- dijo Regina y le cerró la no estaba, pero su novia si, tal vez ese era el destino diciendole que no.

* * *

Emma va a la tienda a comprar los alimentos de la semana y ve a Killian, esta solo. Trata de pasar sin que se de él la nota.

-Emmy, ¿que haces aquí?.- Nadie le había dicho Emmy desde que se fue de Boston.

-Comprando, duh.- Emma estaba molesta con Killian, por tener novia, por no estar con ella y por ignorarla.

-¿Dije algo malo?

Emma le voltea los ojos y se va ir cuando siente que la jalan del brazo. Killian la tiene entre sus brazos.

-SUÉLTAME!- dice Emma mientras se sacude tratando de huir.

-No hasta que no estés molesta.- dijo él medio riendose de los intentos de Emma para escapar.

-Deja de ser infantil y suéltame.

-No.- dijo él

-BIEN, no estoy molesta, ¿ahora me sueltas?

-mmm... NO.-dijo él sonriendo.

¿Porque él tenia que ser tan atractivo? A Emma le estaba resultando dificil estar molesta con él, porque eran tan... la verdad no tenia palabras para describirlo.

-Killian suéltame.- dijo ella riéndose, no podía seguir seria.

-Vale, te dejo libre, pero solo por que me ahogo con tu cabello.

-Bueno, adiós.

\- Espera, Emma ¿te parece el viernes en mi casa?

-Pero ya terminamos el trabajo de la universidad.

-Ya lo sé, pero estoy haciendo una reu con unos amigos para pasar el rato.

-Bueno esta bien. Emma se da la vuelta y se empieza a alejar.

-A las 5!- grita Killian del otro lado del pasillo.

Tal vez estar confundida no era tan malo.


	10. Chapter 10

**He tenido problemas pensando en que podría pasar a continuación y por eso tarde en subir el capitulo.**

Y llegó el viernes Emma fue a la casa de Killian solo estaban ella y Lily el resto se demoraba, fue cuando Lily la jalo del brazo y le dijo.

-Emma ahora, estamos solo los 3, has algo.

-Que yo, no creo

-Intenta besarlo para ver si le es fiel a Regina

-Pero él ya me ha besado antes

-Sí pero de juego, esta vez solo ve y hazlo, ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

-Bueno tienes razón.

Emma no se imagino lo que iba a pasar. Ella creía que lo de él y Regina iba a acabar pronto, tal vez Emma si quería que él le fuera infiel a Regina, quizá no con ella pero le gustaba la idea de que Killian estaba soltero así si ella se animaba podría intentarlo. Bueno Emma se acerca a Killian. Pero él parece no gustarle la idea.

-Emma no - la pone a un lado centímetros antes de que los labios de Emma tocaran los suyos.

-¿?

-Estoy con Regina.- Emma sonrió como diciéndole que estaba jugando.

-Wow tranquilo a que no ha sido para tanto estaba jugando.-dice restandole importancia.

-Sí, pero Regina puede molestarse.- dijo él seriamente.

-¿Y desde cuando te importa tanto Regina?- dijo ella sonando molesta.

-Es mi novia.- dijo él levantando la voz pero sin sonar molesto.

-Yo también lo era.- dijo ella casi en un susurro pero Killian la llegó a escuchar. Lily se dio cuenta de lo incomodo que estaba siendo para ellos así que decidió interrumpir.

-Killian tengo hambre, ¿tienes comida?- Emma la miro con su cara de "enserio".

-Claro compre algunas cosas, ahora las traigo.- cuando él se va a la cocina empiezan a hablar.

-¿Emma que fue eso?.

-No lo sé, solo salió de mi boca, la verdad no sé porque soné molesta digo yo no quiero nada con él, ¿o si?.- en eso Killian llega con la comida y tocan el timbre.

-Debe ser el resto.- Killian abre la puerta y entran 3 personas. Belle, Aurora y ... había visto a ese chico muchas veces en los pasillos y en alguna reunión pero no se acordaba de su nombre ... AUGUST. Ya se acordó. La verdad nunca había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo bien.

Pronto se acuerda de que Killian la rechazó por Regina y todo se hace más claro que nunca él nunca le iba a hacer caso, que estaba pensando, todo se volvió más claro tenía que olvidarse de él. Pero eso ya lo había pensado varias veces, cual era la diferencia. De pronto un toque en su hombro hace que salga de sus pensamientos.

-Hola.-Era August.

-Hola.-le sonrié.

-¿Tú eres Emma Swam?.- Emma pensó no quiero un novio ahora es mejor estar sola, pero como me quito a este de encima.

-Sí, y ¿yo te conozco?, creo que no, adiós.- se estaba parando cuando August la cogió del brazo y la sentó.

\- wow wow, tranquila, ¿es que dije algo malo?.

-No es solo que ahora no quiero estar con nadie.

-Respeto tu decisión pero no intentaba nada, tengo novia.- Señala a Belle, ella no sabía que ellos estaban justos,eso la hizo sentir tan tonta.

-Bueno en ese caso acabo de hacerme ver como una idiota.-dijo ella riéndose avergonzada.

-Si te hace sentir mejor si no tuviera una hermosa novia como Belle, te hubiera intentado ligar(coquetear).

-Y eso me hace sentir mejor.- dijo Emma sonriendo.

-Bueno la verdad yo y Belle vinimos porque nos cortaron las luz jeje pero no le digas Killian.- dijo el susurrando- "¿y tú a que has venido?" -Esa era una buena pregunta Emma no sabia porque estaba ahí.

-La verdad no sé pero espero saberlo pronto.

-Okay...Bueno vuelvo con Belle, espero verte de nuevo Emma.

-Yo también, espera te dejo mi número.-August le da su celular a Emma y ella guarda su número.

-Ya esta.

* * *

Paso una larga tarde conversando con Lily, con August la verdad él era muy gracioso, se estaban volviendo buenos amigos. Y luego Killian se acerca a hablarle hablan de cosas sin sentido por un buen rato Emma estaba feliz de que no le mencionara lo del beso y lo que dijo de Regina.

-¿Emma porque intentaste besarme?-dijo él casi sin emoción.

-Solo estaba jugando y pensé que seria divertido.- dijo ella riendose para disimular

-La verdad si hubiera sido divertido

-Eso crees, entonces porque no lo hiciste

-Bueno me agarraste de sorpresa.

-Y ahora que no va de sorpresa, te gustaría hacerlo.

-A que si, si solo es de juego

-Claro que solo es de juego, vos tenes novia.

-Bueno entonces lo hacemos de juego.

-Claro

Emma planea no hacerlo muy intenso pero era Killian así que ella solamente se dejo llevar y termino muy intenso, Killian esperaba algo más suave y la verdad Emma también solo que ella no estaba pensando cuando termino Killian habló.

-Vaya a que ha sido intenso, yo creí que iba ser menos. dijo él riendose

-No esperes menos de mi.- dijo ella riendosé.

-WOW A QUE HA SIDO INTENSO.- Ambos volteron sus cabezas y vieron a Lily y August.

-¿Han estado ahí todo el tiempo?

-Sí- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno creo que deberíamos irnos dijo Emma a Lily.

-Ok vamos.

Antes de llegar a la puerta August le dijo a Emma.

-Y casi me creo que no querías estar con nadie

-No quiero estar con nadie.

-Eso ya lo veremos.- dijo August antes de cerrar la puerta

 **Por el momento August y Emma son solo amigos no creo que eso cambie porque quiero que su relación con Killian crezca.**


	11. Chapter 11

Emma fue a departamento y se quedo pensando tal vez August tenia razón, tal vez estaba enamorada de Killian, aunque eso del amor ella no lo sabia bien, pero pensaba en amor cada vez que pensaba en Killian. Pero ella simplemente no quería pensar en eso. Emma podia ser cariñosa a veces pero de eso a enamorarse estaba muy lejos, solo que Killian era alguien especial. Pero Killian la habia besado a ella a pesar de Regina, ella pensó de seguir juntos él hubiera dejado que una chica lo besara o era solo por que era ella. Todo eso volvió a la cabeza de Emma o tal vez nunca se fue.

Emma se tomó 2 botellas de cerveza lo que era raro ella no solía tomar pero parecia muy distraida tratando de aclarar lo que sentía por Killian. Lo malo es que al parecer ella no era muy resistente al alcohol lo que hizo que se emborrachara rápido. Pronto ella ya no estaba pensando claro. Revisó el facebok de Killian y vio que él y Regina estaban en un bar cerca a su casa, ¿como él podía ir a un bar luego de besarla?, ella estaba muy borracha pero decidió ir interrumpir la cita de Killian y decirle que ella estaba enamorada de él. Lily estaba durmiendo así que paso por su cuarto sin levantarla.

Fue al bar y se paro detrás de una pared por suerte habían muchas personas por lo que no se dieron cuenta de que ella estaba ahí, ella los vio besándose vio como los labios de Killian que poco antes habían estado besando los suyos estaban besando otros, de pronto toda esa valentía que el alcohol le había dado se fue y ella se puso a llorar, probablemente otro efecto del alcohol, se seco las lagrimas y se dispuso a irse pero en eso se dio cuenta de que Killian ya la había visto y se acerco a ella, ella no podia pensar en escusas, ¿que le iba a decir?.

-"Emma, ¿que haces aquí?- la pregunta ya estaba hecha, solo tenia que pensar en una escusa creíble pero no podía seguía medio borracha. " _fue le diré todo que lo amo y eso_ "- ella pensó.

-"Killian, yo t-"

-"Emma ahí estas, te estaba buscando ya estan nuestras bebidas"- August, la estaba cubriendo.

-"¿Viniste con él?- dijo Killian

-"Sí pero ya nos vamos, disfruta de la noche con tu novia, Killian"- dijo mientas se llevaba a Emma a otro lugar.

Emma que ya estaba menos ebria recién procesaba lo que había pasado y estaban tan agradecida que August haya estado ahí.

-"¿como-"

-Lily me llamo dijo que se levanto y no estabas en tu cuarto

-"¿Y como sabias que estaba aquí?

-"Se reconocer los ojos de una mujer enamorada cuando los veo"

Emma se quedo sin palabras, si hasta el creía que ella estaba enamorada de Killian tal vez lo estaba.

-"¿Tú crees que estoy enamorada de Killian?"

-"No lo creo lo estas, solo falta que te des cuenta"

-"¿Lo estoy?"

-"Yo creo que si "

-"¿y si lo estoy que hago?"

-"No lo sé Emma, ¿que quieres hacer?"

-"ojala pudiera responderte eso"

-"¿Tú lo amas?

Emma se fue no sabia que responderle, llegó a su casa y luego de ser interrogada por Lily se fue a dormir, pero no pudo y después de pensarlo mucho se dio cuanta de que si lo estaba.


	12. Chapter 12

Herida, abandonada, rota, sola Emma se había sentido de varias formas pero enamorada esa era una nueva palabra. La verdad Emma no sabía como sentirse. Todo era nuevo cuando Emma salio con Killian la primera vez ella no estaba enamorada, solo creia que le gustaba que es diferente. Pero nunca habia usado esa palabra, ella no era como todas las chicas de su edad que decian estar enamorada de un sujeto que recien conocieron hace una semana le habia tomado casi 2 años darse cuanta de que estaba enamorada de Killian.

Pero ahora que iba a hacer, el hecho de lo que lo haya admitido no cambiaba nada. Por ahora solo August lo sabia.

* * *

Emma fue a la casa de Killian y se quedó varios minutos mirando la puerta. No sabiendo que hacer se quizo ir pero justo salieron Regina y Killian. Emma se escondió detras de una planta decorativa grande.

-"Regina, tengo que decirte algo".

-"¿Que?- Killian se tardó un rato y luego soltó de frente.

-"Emma y yo nos besamos"

-¿¡Que¡?- Regina pareciera que estuviera apunto de matarlo pero tambien se veía herida.

-"Entiendo si quieres terminar conmigo"- Emma los quedo mirando, era posible de que ellos terminaran gracias a ella.

-"No"- Regina dijo finalmente.

-"¿No vas a terminar conmigo?"-dijo Killian sorprendido.

-"Depende, ... ¿Significó algo para ti?"- Emma se quedo esperando la respuesta, miraba la expresión de Killian parecía preocupado.

-"No, Dios no"

-"Entonces creo que estamos bien". -Killian la miro por un par de segundos se acerco y la beso.

* * *

Esas palabras rompieron el corazón de Emma. Claro no se puede romper algo que ya esta roto. Luego vio el beso apasionado de los 2, ellos entraron de vuelta a la casa y Emma se fue a la suya, ¿es posible odiar a alguien que amas?. Emma por primera vez sentía amor por alguien y eso pasaba. Salió a caminar y se encontró a Graham.

-"Emma,¿Estas bien?"

-"¿Si te digo que sí me crerías?" - August la abraza

-"Lo siento"

-"No hiciste nada"

-"Tú tampoco"

-"Si te hace sentir bien yo creo que esa Regina esta loca, no has visto su mirada es completamente desquiciada"- Emma se ríe pero la sonrisa no le dura mucho.- "Hey, a Killian no le gustan las locas. él ,me lo dijo. Ya se dará cuenta"

* * *

Pasó una semana para Emma una difícil no solo por Killian también por las clases y esas cosas. Emma se sentía horrible de nuevo todo había vuelto a ser horrible cada vez que las cosas parecían mejorar todo empeoraba. Esa semana Emma llego a su casa y estaban Killian August y Lily.

-"Que hacen aquí?"- dijo Emma.

-"Emma no te acuerdas tenemos un trabajo muy importante mañana"-dijo Lily

-"cierto lo olvide"

Trabajon se rieron y Emma vio que Killian no podía dejar de mirarla. Killian puso su mano en la pierna de Emma y ella lo dejo aunque luego se acordó de las palabras de Killian, ella no era importante. Emma se va a su cuarto se queda mirando la ventana afuera llovía. Se apoya en la ventana grande de su cuarto y siente que le pasan un brazo por la espalda. Se acerco a Emma y la abrazó, no era un abrazó pero si la acerco lo suficiente a él, ella se dio la vuelta y levanto la mirada para poder ver los ojos de Killian, él estaba estaba muy cerca.

-"Emma, te das cuenta que de una manera o otra terminamos en besos"-

-"Sí por los juegos y retos"

-"Sabes que no es solo por eso-Dijo Killian acercándose a ella y bajando su voz

-"¿Ah no?"- dijo Emma casi susurrando.

-"no se por eso te pregunto"- empezó a pestañar lentamente y cerrar su ojos.

Este era el momento que Emma estuvo esperando desde que llego a Maine verdad. Era lo más cercano a una declaración de Killian, Emma solo tenia que cerrar el contrato con beso pero lo iba a hacer.

-"No"- dijo Emma.

-"¿?

-"Killian no voy a besarte"- fue la respuesta más clara que se le ocurrió.

-"No era lo que pretendía, Regina me hubiera matado"

-¿Tú las quieres a ella?"

Graham entra y dice.

-"Chicos la reunión es dentro" Emma entra y la siguen. Emma coge su bolso.

-"¿A donde vas?.- dice Killian

-"Voy a quedarme en la casa de una amiga hoy"

-"Emma quédate"

-"yo me tengo que ir"

Emma sale a la calle sola ese día pudo a ver sido el dia que Killian y ellos volvieron pero en vez de eso estaba sentada en un parque viendo los carros pasar. Estaba sola y mirando las estrellas se dio cuenta que tal vez tomo la decisión equivocada.


	13. Chapter 13

Emma salió a correr en la mañana temprano eran las 7 am, Emma no era de levantarse temprano pero ese día queria despejar su mente la verdad lo único que quería era huir,dejar todo y nunca volver eso era todo lo que la pondria tranquila pero ya había vivido huyendo mucho tiempo. Empezó a llover a cantaros, las personas corrian a refugiarse de la lluvia pero ella no se quedo quieta y luego se sento en una banca del parque. Podia ver la hermosa lluvia recorriendo su cuerpo y empapandola por completo Emma sentia como las lagrimas querian aparecer en sus ojos y justo antes de ponerse a llorar alguien le toco el hombro.

-Estas bien? - Era Killian que parecia preocupado de ver a su "amiga" mojandose por completo.

-Sí, no es nada.- Dijo Emma pasandose las mangas de su polo por la cara para secarse un poco.

-Vas a pescar un resfriado, vamos a mi casa para que te cambies.

Emma no sabia si ir en especial despues de lo último que había pasado pero por otra parte, le estaba empezando a dar frío y la casa de Killian quedaba mucho más cerca que la suya, Así que aceptó, la casa de Killian quedaba a dos cuadras en esas 2 cuadras ella no dijo nada Killian tampoco, pero no se sentia como un silencio incomodo más como un silencio relajante. Llegaron a la casa de Killian, él le dijo donde estaba el baño y le dio una bata de baño para que se secara luego de que se bañara.

Emma se baño con agua caliente, luego se dio cuenta de que no tenia con que cambiarse porque su ropa estaba mojada así que salio en la bata y entró a un cuarto se sentó en la cama y buscó un cepillo para peinarse el cabello.

-Emma te he estado buscando.- Killian apareció por atras.

-Ni que tu casa fuera tan grande.-Killian volteo los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa.

Emma seguia con la bata de baño, Killian se sentó en la cama con ella, Emma esperaba que se quedara en silencio pero no lo hizo.

-Emma sobre lo de anoche.- Ya empezó ella pensó, ella no sabia que habia pasado anoche y no sabia lo que sentia por Kilian más que no sentirlo no queria se acercó a Killian.

-No pasó nada anoche.- La verdad eso era cierto pero Emma no estaba segura de si queria que pasase algo.

Killian la miro fijamente y Emma le miró los labios y Killian vio que ella le miraba los labios pero esta vez era diferente, habia algo diferente en Emma y Killian, Emma no lo pensó agarro a Killian de los hombros y lo besó pero este beso era diferente a todos los besos que se habian dado. Killian cogió a Emma de la cintura, Killian se recosto en la cama y Emma se puso encima de él seguian con su beso nunca un beso de ambos habia durado tanto. Killian empezó a abrir la bata de Emma, y ella se dejo, Emma estaba nerviosa ella virgen pero Killian era demaciado guapo y en ese momento tenia ganas de él, Emma empezó a desabotonar la camisa de Killian y ambos lo hicieron en esa misma cama en ese mismo momento la lluvia afuera sonaba fuerte nada habia cambiado para el resto pero esa mañana la vida de Emma y Killian cambió para siempre.

 **Emma tuvo su primera vez con Kilian, pero eso no significa que sean algo ahora, tendran que hablar de eso y ver a donde llegan.**


	14. Chapter 14

Emma miró a Killian dormir, después se dio cuenta que tendrían que conversar cuando se levantara. Pero no sabía a qué iban a llegar.

-Em…- Killian al final se levantó.

-Killian

-¿Que acaba de pasar?- Emma no podía ver si estaba molesto, feliz o decepcionado.

-No lo sé.

-Emma, yo siento algo por ti siempre lo he sentido desde que nos conocimos solo que nunca he sabido que es

-No sé qué decir, no sé que quieres que te diga

-Nunca he sido bueno hablando

-Ni yo- dijo Emma mirando al suelo

-Tal vez sería más fácil hablarlo si tuvieras ropa encima- dijo Killian para intentar quitarle tensión al asunto. Emma recién se dio cuenta de que solo tenía la bata.

Emma se puso uno de los polos de Killian, y sus jeans ya se habían secado luego entró al cuarto de Killian y vio que tenía una foto grupal en donde ellos 2 salían con su grupo de amigos se quedó viendo la foto hasta que Killian entró.

-"No sabía que tenías todavía la foto"- dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

-"No sabía que todavía tenías mi pulsera". Dijo él mostrándole la pulsera en su mano.- "la encontré en el baño".- Se la devolvió.

-"Gracias, tiene valor sentimental, sabes jeje"- dijo ella tratando de que no suene importante. Luego hubo un momento de tensión antes de que Killian volviera a hablar.

-"¿Me extrañas?". Emma no sabía que decir, él la dejo sin palabras, que si lo extrañaba.

-"…Creo"

-"¿Crees?"- dijo Killian con ese tono que hacía que Emma se volviera loca.

-"¿Qué acaso tú me extrañas?".- Emma dijo levantando una ceja no había forma de que el Killian Jones le dijera que sí.

-"Sí". Eso dejo a Emma sin palabras.-"Como no hacerlo Emma, eras mi consejera, mi novia pero sobre todo eras mi mejor amiga".

-"Tuvimos buenos momentos"- dijo ella riéndose.

-"Podríamos hacer más"- dijo él.

-"¿Tú crees?"

-"¿Por qué no intentarlo, Emma lo volvemos a intentar?"

-"Ya era hora de que preguntaras"- dijo ella mientras agarra a Killian por el cuello de su camisa y lo jalaba hacia ella. Ambos lo volvieron a hacer estaban juntos al fin. Explicarle eso a Regina iba ser difícil.

Pero ambos eran felices, a veces el destino hace lo que quiere pero cuando quiere que 2 personas estén juntas lo logra. Emma se recuesta en Killian luego lo mira a los ojos y le pregunta algo que le ha querido preguntar desde hace tiempo.

-"¿Me amas?".

-"Sí" dijo él seriamente pero al final se le escapo una sonrisa.

Emma uso su superpoder y no, no estaba mintiendo.

 **FIN**

 **No soy buena con los finales, bueno todavía faltan algunos capítulos extra que son solo de Hook es de su punto de vista desde que Emma se fue hasta que volvió, se verá cómo es que cambio a ser un chico malo.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Este es el punto de vista de Hook, desde que Emma se fue hasta que volvió. Explica cómo y porque cambio.**

 _1 año antes del primer capítulo._

Llegué a mi casa a las 7 después de tener una cita con Emma, ella tiene algo especial .He salido con algunas chicas antes pero ella tiene algo especial.

Siento que mi celular vibra y lo cojo, es un mensaje de Emma.

 _Emma: Te tengo que decir algo._

Eso nunca es bueno, y menos si viene de una chica y menos si esa chica es tu novia. Le respondí esperando que no sea nada malo.

 _Emma: Te tengo que decir algo._

 _Killian: ¿Algo malo?_

 _Emma: Algo así…_

 _Killian: ¿Me lo puedes decir ahora?_

 _Emma: No, te lo diré mañana_

 _Killian: O puedes decírmelo ahora_

 _Emma esta escribiendo…_

 _(Ultima conexión 7:35 pm)_

Sería algo malo para que no me lo pudiera decir ahora, supongo que tendré que esperar hasta mañana.

El día de mañana llegó, ¿que lo que me tenía que decir era importante?, si lo era **Emma se muda Boston con sus padres** no supe cómo reaccionar nos despedimos pero no como hubiéramos querido. Se va pasado mañana al parecer sus padres lo tenían planeado desde meses pero no le quisieron decir nada para que no se estresará, supongo que tendré que seguir con mi vida.

* * *

 _1 mes después de que Emma se fuera…_

Ha sido difícil pero creó que logré superar a Emma, claro ella es linda y todo eso pero no es el fin de mundo porque se haya ido.

* * *

 _1 mes y 5 días después de que Emma se fuera…_

Él murió… y ella no está aquí para consolarme. Mi hermano está muerto, nos enteramos hoy. Llamó la policía, se metió en un asalto pero murió como un héroe. Logró salvar a una señora y su hija de que les roben y las violen, el responsable de eso está preso. Pero eso no quita el dolor que siento.

Salí a caminar a ver si me relajaba y me encontré a unos chicos que estudiaban conmigo estaban tomando, no soy de tomar, sí lo he hecho varias veces en fiestas pero no en exceso. De todas formas se acercaron a mí.

-"Lamento lo de tu hermano Killian"- dijo uno de ellos, no sabía que habían personas que sabían lo de mi hermano al parecer salió en el periódico o algo así.

-"Toma un poco de esto te sentirás mejor"-dijo otro y me alcanzo una botella.

-"¿Qué es? – dije oliendo.

-"Ron, y del bueno"- dijo un chico.

Tomé un sorbo y sabia mejor de lo que creí dijeron que podía llevarme a casa el resto por esta vez pero luego tendría que pagar si quería más. Llegué a mi casa y me encerré en mi cuarto, la casa se sentía sola sin Liam, me terminé toda la botella los recuerdos los tengo borrosos, no recuerdo mucho de esa noche.

* * *

A pesar de no acordarme mucho sé que cambié desde ahí, pronto esos desconocidos se volvieron mis amigos, entré en la universidad a los pocos meses todos. Conocí muchas chicas ahí me volví todo un experto en conquistarlas, salía con una y con otra. Llegué a perder la cuenta de con cuantas había estado pero me acuerdo que después de un tiempo empecé a salir con una chica llamada Milah, de ella si me acuerdo porque fue la primera con la que me acosté, hubieron más en un breve periodo de tiempo en el que Milah y yo terminamos pero luego volvimos.

Ya habían pasado 6 meses desde que Emma se fue ni sé porque me estoy acordando de ella ahora, la cosa es que la relación de Milah y yo se basaba en lo físico bueno la verdad la relación con cada mujer después de Emma fue solo física, Emma fue diferente, pero ella es parte del pasado al igual que ese Killian. El día que murió mi hermano me prometí a mí mismo no volver a amar a alguien eso solo me traería preocupaciones. Lo único que hacia ahora era salir con Milah y mis amigos, íbamos a tomar y drogarnos. Eso me hacía sentir bien porque por un momento mi cabeza estaba en otro lado y no tenía que pensar.

* * *

¿Pensar en quien? Liam… Emma, Ya han pasado 9 meses desde que se fue pero a veces todavía pienso en ella, su cuerpo sus labios esa cara esos ojos. Es la mujer más hermosa que he visto la extraño en 9 veces nada de ella, ninguno de los 2 se molestó en seguir con la relación. Desearía haber sido yo él que de ese paso. Pero no queda de otra seguir aunque a veces sueño con ella, a veces son sueños lindos otros son sexy como ella. Mi mente se imagina como seria poder sentirla de nuevo tocar su cuello y sentir como se le eriza la piel del brazo o besar esos labios llenos de pasión.

* * *

Pero esto es sobre olvidar a Emma no acordarme de ella, ya van 10 meses por cierto. Lo mío y de Milah ya tiene tiempo pero es un poco irritante a veces se molesta cuando de repente me encuentra besando otras chicas pero ya le dije que no es nada serio.

Al final solo termino tomando para olvidarme del mal rato que me hace pasar logré olvidarme de casi todo algo del dolor todavía queda. Hoy fui a la tumba de Liam siento que él estaría decepcionado de mi si ve en lo que me he convertido, él se aseguró de darme todo para que yo no bueno yo tuviera una mejor vida que él.

* * *

 _El día del primer capitulo_

Beber, drogarme, sexo eso era en todo lo que mi vida se había convertido ya no había vuelta atrás. Mis amigos me convencieron para ir a una aburrida feria del libro, la universidad me obligaba a ir.

En eso veo una rubia de espaldas linda figura, ella se voltea, _Emma._

-" _Emma"-_ susurre casi como un suspiro.

Era mi Emma, tuve que pensarlo mucho tal vez era solo un sueño solo que hace tiempo que no soñaba con ella. Pero ella estaba ahí, que hacia ahí estaba buscando a alguien, ¿De verdad seria ella?

No puedo, no puedo dejar que ella me vea así, ¿ella también estaría decepcionada de mí? Ella recuerda otro Killian me tomo tiempo dejar de pensar en ella no sé si sea lo correcto que vuelva, no creo que ella se merezca eso. No soy el que ella cree, cambie. Ella me toca el hombro y me empieza a hablar. Todos los recuerdos vuelven, mierda Emma como destruyes una armadura que tomo un año armar. ¿Tienes todo ese poder?

Aquí vamos de nuevo.

 **The end...**


End file.
